


You Wanna Kiss de Boy

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Little Mermaid references, M/M, i have no idea how sport works?????, unedited bc i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey shrugged as the crowd was began chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and a few people started singing "Kiss the boy" to the tune of that song from The Little Mermaid (which Mickey only knew because Mandy made him watch the movie with Yev a couple of weeks ago). 'You won't let it go if I don't, will you?'</p><p>Anonymous asked: Prompt: Ian and Mickey are at a live sporting event, sitting in the stands. They are spotted by “Kiss Cam” cameras and are projected on the jumbo screen. How do they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Kiss de Boy

Ian and Mickey didn't go on dates very often. It wasn't that they didn't  _want_ to (now that Mickey was warming up to the idea of doing couple stuff, like holding hands, and sneaking little kisses every now and then) but it was more that they never really had the time.

Their schedules clashed a lot more than they were happy with - one of them was always working late, or Svetlana had siphoned Yevgeny off onto his dad. So, whenever they had a night free, hell whenever they had a few  _hours_ free, they would go on a date (or mini-date, as the case might be).

Ian had somehow scored a couple of tickets to a Blackhawks game, so he and Mickey pulled some strings, and managed to get the night off. Ian had found someone to cover his shift at the club, and Kev was happy to look after the rub n tug.

In the break following the second quarter, that stupid music for the Kiss Cam started up. A surge of panic went through Mickey's body, even though the likelihood of being picked was really,  _really_ , slim.

He looked over to Ian, who was grinning like a madman as he watched the jumbotron, waiting to see who the camera would land on. 

Ian laughed as it stopped on Mickey... and the girl sitting beside him.

'Oh shit.' Mickey said. He turned to face the girl next to him, but she was leaning away from him (the crowd was booing now), so he turned to Ian. 'Oh shit.' he repeated.

Ian pointed back up at the jumbotron, to see the camera had slid away from the girl, and was now pointing at him and Ian. 'You want to?' Ian asked, raising his eyebrows.

Mickey shrugged as the crowd began chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and a few people started singing "Kiss the boy" to the tune of that song from The Little Mermaid (which Mickey only knew because Mandy made him watch the movie with Yev a couple of weeks ago). 'You won't let it go if I don't, will you?'

'Nope.' Ian grinned. ' _You wanna kiss de boy._ '

'Oh, shut the fuck up.' Mickey cried, surging forward and stopping Ian's singing by slamming their mouths together, much to the delight of the crowd.

 

* * *

 

When Mickey and Ian arrived back at the Gallagher household, still buzzing slightly with adrenaline from the kiss cam incident, and saw Lip sitting on the table, surrounded by books, but currently more consumed by something on his laptop.

'Hey, Lip!' Ian said, rather enthusiastically.

'Went to the Blackhawks game, huh?' Lip asked.

'Yeah.' Mickey nodded. 'Did you talk to Kev or something?'

'Fiona, actually. But um...' he turned the laptop around to face them. 'You're on the internet.'

'What?' Ian frowned.

From the speakers of the laptop, the sounds of  _"My oh my, look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss de guy."_

'Oh my fucking God.' Mickey groaned, as the roar of the crowd crackled through the speakers, breaking up with the deafening volume as his little blob of dark hair mooshed into Ian's little blob of orange hair.

Ian and Lip just laughed as Mickey turned beet red, then sang together, ' _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss de boy.'_


End file.
